The Reins of a Waterfall
The Reins of a Waterfall is an episode of the 2009 TV series Caprica. It is the third in the series counting the Pilot, and was first aired on 5 February 2010. Plot Teaser Following Amanda Graystone's live-televised declaration of Zoe's connection to the maglev bombing, she and Daniel are quickly ostracised from Caprican society. The family become the subject of various programs on television, and Graystone Industries faces a consumer boycott harming its stock, with many Capricans choosing to blame Amanda and Daniel for raising Zoe. Amanda herself is forced to resign from her hospital job when it is faced with protests over her permission, and a bottle is thrown at her in front of cameras. Lacy Rand becomes a social outcast due to her friendship with Zoe, and is outed at school as a Soldiers of the One member, though without proof. Daniel heads over to the Red Gloves Gym for a workout, and is given updates as to the current publicity situation by Cyrus Xander. Believing the Zoe revelation to be the type of scandal that could destroy the company, he suggests Daniel hire Priyah Magnus, a successful Sagittaron PR agent to full their currently empty PR position. With Magnus around, he believes it is possible to counter the bad press and shift control of the story outside of TV pundits such as Baxter Sarno. Leaving the gym, he runs into Sam Adama, having been informed as to Daniel's whereabouts by his Tauron driver, Kalil. Sam still seeks revenge for the deaths of Shannon and Tamara. Joseph Adams reintroduces himself as Joseph Adama. Though Sam is able to deliver multiple punches, he is not permitted by Joseph to kill Daniel, as Joseph wants to see Tamara-A in future, not believing Daniel's claim of her being gone. He also demands Daniel create a virtual representation of Shannon, but Daniel says it is now impossible as the program has been lost. The two leave Daniel in the backstreet and, without Kalil, is expected to drive himself. Act 1 Willie Adama starts working in Little Tauron delivering snacks to Ha'la'tha members at a bar Sam frequents, and is welcomed by the group for his come-backs and treating his recent arrest as a major offence. Though Sam is fine with him visiting the bar, he doesn't like how early he has visited, and insists that if he chooses to skip school he must at least get his morning registration so the faculty office won't call his dad. Hoping to take full advantage of Wilson Elementary School not being in a Tauron neighbourhood, Sam rings up the school to tell them it's a Tauron religious festival honouring Mars. Daniel returns home and watches news reports on the new developments, with three Caprica City Buccaneers players having publicly requested a trade-off to avoid the indirect association with terrorism. Daniel decides to spend the rest of the day isolated in the lab, and foregoes the offer of medical attention by Serge. Amanda arrives, showing the scar when she got bottled. Amanda takes out a first aid kit to treat Daniel and accidentally mentions Zoe's equally over-reactive response to treatment. The two begin arguing over whether it was right for Amanda to go on TV and accuse Zoe. Daniel finds the very idea Zoe was involve to be ridiculous, though Amanda insists it was true, and bringing up her having never heard of Ben Stark despite the two being involved for a year. Daniel accepts that Zoe probably was involved, but still objects to it being outed. He similarly offers to treat her injury, and they bond again, having sex in the lab in front of the U-87. Meanwhile, Joseph arrives for a court appointment, which is to be carried out after a confidential hearing he knows nothing about. Lacy meets with Sister Clarice Willow at school, who again tries to learn about Zoe's computer activity. Act 2 At the Global Defense Department's Caprica City Bureau building, the GDD investigators discuss the advancements in their investigation of Soldiers of the One. While one agent is pleased by the legal implications Amanda's declaration against Zoe would mean, Special Agent Duram is less than relieved as any surviving members of the hypothetical Zoe Graystone cell will now be well aware the investigation is closing in on them. The GDD director enters their office with an archived video tape of Ben Stark, which was mislabeled "Starke" and thus ignored in the investigation until now. On the tape, dated "Aprilus 9th YR41" (around a year before the bombing), Ben Stark is interviewed at one of the Caprica City Police Department precincts by one of the GDD agents on the Maglev bombing case. On the tape, Ben is said to have been arrested for curfew violation and asked to explain why he had wires and a detonator on his possession, which he was able to explain away with being for model rockets for a school activity. The director does not cares about what Special Agent Duram has to say about Ben not likely having a plan back then, as the press will not care either. To save the GDD from suffering the same, vicious backlash the Graystones are suffering, Duram decides to telephone the Caprica Tribune and tell them the GDD is unable to search their residence due to "bureaucratic red tape". At the court house, Joseph is informed by the judge after the hearing about his client, Plexico Amarcord, who he tells is not fit to stand trial. While the judge is perfectly fine to accept bribes, he is disgusted at the lack of respect Joseph gives him in anonymously providing bribe money without seeing him face-to-face, adding that never knew Plexico was Joseph's client regardless of what Joseph assumed. To make-up for the mistake, the judge demands he receive the bribe again which, knowing the Guatrau would refuse, means Joseph paying it with his own money. When Lacy gets home after school, she receives a computer sheet message from Zoe-A, asking her to meet on V-World, linking her to an empty chat room created by Daniel recently. Zoe-A appears in her virtual body to announce she has managed to give the U-87 wireless access. Zoe-A explains to Lacy that Sister Willow was aware of Zoe's avatar program, confirming Lacy's suspicions. However, she won't allow Lacy to reveal her; she was never introduced to Sister Willow while Zoe was alive, and believes it means Zoe didn't trust her. Lacy opens up a door to V-World to give her permission to re-enter the room later. In doing so, the two discover a third person has been in the room all along, Tamara-A. Tamara-A has calmed down now since her initial creation, but still needs answers. Zoe and Lacy realise she must be the digital avatar of a real person, as any real Holoband user would just take off the band if they wanted out. Television coverage of the bombing continues, with the press now having CCTV footage of Zoe and Ben at the Maglev station, with Baxter Sarno continuing to make edgy terrorist jokes. Magnus meets with Daniels to discuss strategy. As Sarno is so popular that many university students get their news coverage from him, she believes the solution to bad PR is to go on the Late Night with Baxter Sarno. Daniel reminds her Sarno is an anti-establishment icon, and while him buddying with disgraced actors may be good PR the same won't happen for the CEO of a major corporation. Later, Zoe discovers Tamara's avatar in a virtual holding area and releases her into the wider "V-world", which consists of both licensed and hacked sites. Joseph again attempts to contact Tamara's avatar, but Daniel insists she is 'gone'. Frustrated, Joseph tells his brother to 'even the score' with the Graystones. Production Though planned all along for Reins of a Waterfall, the Sarno scenes were recorded during a later episode's shooting schedule due to problems getting the set ready.DVD commentary. Sources External links * Category:Caprica episodes